


How Did I Fall In Love With You?

by danrdarrenc



Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [60]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Sami writes a letter to Lucas on the eve of his 2006 wedding to Carrie. Oneshot inspired by the song "How Did I Fall in Love With You?" by the Backstreet Boys.
Relationships: Sami Brady/Lucas Horton
Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493





	How Did I Fall In Love With You?

Dear Lucas,

I write you this letter on the eve of your wedding to my sister Carrie because there is something I must tell you.

We were the best of friends. We never needed each other. We both knew that we could count on each other. We knew we had a shoulder to cry on if we were hurt or angry. We argued with each other like siblings. We cared for each other as if we were brother and sister.

Now those years are gone. We lost the faith in each other. We grew apart. The fights we had seemed more serious and kept us apart. We stopped fighting; we grew close again. You fell in love with my sister. I fell in love with Austin, your brother.

You know the past, but I don't know what the future holds. You need to know that I lost the faith in Austin. I fell out of love with him. He left town. As you because the only person I could count on I fell in love with you. I don't mean as if you were my brother. I am in love with you.

Everyday since I realized my feelings I've asked myself the same questions over and over again: What did I say? What did you do? How did I fall in love with you?

I need you now, here with me. I hear your voice and I see our life together as friends pass before my eyes. With you I want to spend the rest of my life.

I am telling you this, not to stop your wedding, which may be a surprise, but in the hope that you love me too and that you will leave my sister, even though I know that will never happen. Nothing will ever be the same. I do not just want to be friends. I am sorry, my love, but I can not come to the wedding; it would be too painful to watch.

My only solution is to go away; being in Salem with you and my sister as husband and wife would be awkward and heart-wrenching. I know that Carrie will take care of Will as if he were her own son. Tell him I love him and why I am leaving Salem.

I leave you and our son now with this letter to remind you always of why I left. I wish you the best of luck with Carrie and hope that your life is perfect. You must never let Will hate me for leaving. I am sorry, but I must go; there are too many memories here. I need to go far away and start a new life. I hope that I will be able to love again. I leave you now with only a goodbye and one sentence:

How did I fall in love with you?

Your brokenhearted friend,

Sami Gene Brady


End file.
